RIOT!
by MidnightRose150
Summary: Helga had formed a band and suprised them with a high school 'Battle Of The Bands' the winnier get to play at the grand opening of the House Of Blues and there will be music producers there to make an offer. what will happen with helga and arnold during all this! will the offer trun good or worst! (my first story) HxA PxG
1. Sceret Place

this is my first story i hope you like it please review

i dont own hey Arnold or the charactors they belong to Nick and barlett

Chapter One

_Secrete Place_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnntt rrrrrrrrrrrrrnt rrr-"

"ARGH! CRIMINY! SHUT UP!" said the blonde girl as she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it out the window causing it to crash onto the tree and broke to pieces.

*door burst open*

"HELGA!"

"MMM WHAAAT" she grunted

"Get up we need to meet the guys in about Approxismently 10 MINS and 80 SECS TO BE EXACT "said the petite girl looked at her watch while walking over to her best friend's bed and trying to pull the covers off her.

" ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT! IM GETTING UP! CRMINIY PHEEBES! " Helga said as got up and went to use the bathroom and she heard a knock.

"DOI IT'S BUSY!"

"Helga it's me! Open up!"

*unlocks the door*

"Okay! You can come in now!"

"Hey Helga I took the liberty to get your clothes, I assume that this is what you are going to wearing considering how this one was on your Friday shelf and along with this jacket. I personally help "_Ice Cream" _get for you on your 14th Birthday last year"

"Geez Phoebes, you know me so well, thanks."

"No problem Helga, now hurry and get ready, I need you to be done in 2 minus"

"Tech, I'll be done in less than 60 seconds tops, count" she said as she close the door again to get ready

"Counting! ...1...2...3.."

"..19..20..21..22..2-" the petite Japanese stopped and she heard the door opened and saw her best friend coming out,

she was wearing ligthish blue relaxed jeans with a tear on the right keen, with a hot pink tank top covered by a solid bit bright gray hoodie jacket with a soft inside touch in which kept her warm, she wore her hair tide to one side in which came to her right shoulder with her bangs covering her right eye and top it off with a hot pink beanie that match her tank top.

"Wow Helga you look splendid and in 22 seconds flat. I must say I'm impressed" she said as she was fixing her glasses

"Well of course Pheebs, I am a pretty amazing person!" Helga said confidently as walked pasted phoebe to her room to get her stuff

" Yes of course Helga." she yelled as she caught up with Helga as she was tying up her shoes and then grabbed her back pack.

As the girls walked out of her house, it was about 700 and school does not start until 9 cause it was a late start for them at Hillwood High. It was a cold day in the line between winter and spring , and the senior girls stated to walk fast since their group was waiting for them.

"So Pheebs got the stuff?"

"Oh yes of course Helga it's in my bag…here" said phoebe as she stopped and handed her a guitar center shopping bag

"Great thanks. Oh and keep the change that's my thanks for getting them for me gift to you" she said as she grabbed it from her friend

"Oh my gosh thank you Helga and it was no big deal I'm always happy to help you out"

"Don't mention it now come on we need to burn rubber"

"Oh right! Coming!"

Few minutes went by as they stop by a donut shop to get a couple dozen boxes and started to head down to the secret hide out where it used to be a hid out from Wolfgang to avoid of getting dumped in the trash but he find out and trash the place alone with his 5th grade pals so it was abandon for a bit until Helga and phoebe clean it up and used it as a girl hang out as they arrived to the place where it looks like a pile of scrap and garbage. Phoebe opens the car door for Helga as they carefully walking in and down the stairs.

"HELGA! BOY HOWDY WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG TO GET HERE!?"

"WILLIKERS! WE BEEN HERE SINCE 6 30 ON THE ACCOUNT OF THE SUN WASN'T OUT YET!"

"YAH! AND WE'RE STARV-"

"AH PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU BIG CRYBABIES YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"Well this would happen if you come here early like we always do!"

"Shut it fat boy! If you use your head more instead of your mouth! You would know that today is late start and I said we meet here at 7 and not 6 30 GOT IT BUCKO!

"Willikers! She's right" stinky said as he closed his phone

"Well DOI Helga G Pataki is always right and don't you ever forget It!" She said as she walked away to the table that phoebe set up while they were busy fighting.

"Boy howdy no matter how hot she is, she is still very scary" Sid whispered to the guys

"And despite her tomboyish look I'll say I still have feelings for her" stinky whispered back as he looked at Helga who was talking to phoebe

"Alright listen up you lame brains! come over here and eat I got us some donuts, milk and the cups are over there now hurry up and eat cause we gotta start practicing for the show tonight-"

"SHOW!? TONIGHT?! Boy howdy we only been playing for months and been doing covers helga!"

"Yah, how do you know we are ready!" Harold said, stuffing his face with powered donuts

"Because I said so pink boy! And no one takes the chocolate covered donuts only me and phoebe got it!" she scowled as she sat in the bean bag chair and took a bite if her food

" What Helga was saying before she was so rudely interrupted, Is that the school has put on an band battle after school today and the best band gets to play at the house of blues opening night and the music producers will be there and make an offer and I signed us up for" said phoebe as she sat down and took a donut out of the box.

"willikers.. we're sorry Helga.. whats are-?" stinky said until he was cut off by hearing the door opened and shut.

"Hey Guys sorry I'm late"


	2. Putting Together and Practice

**thank you for the review you guys i know its little bit but it means the world to me and thank you very much **

**i hope you like this new chapter**

**i dont own Hey Arnold**

* * *

"Nice for you to show up Football Head!" she yelled out, making it seemed her old self but Arnold could see the joy in her eyes and so decided to play along.

"Nice to see you too Helga, Why you look lovely today." he jokingly said.

"Well of course football head! Now get your ass over here and eat some chocolate covered donuts!" she yells out

"Hey Helga, I thought you said that was only for you and phoebe to have." Harold said

"So what's your point?"

"How come Arnold gets to eat some of the chocolate coved donuts and we don't! What you like him or something?" Harold said drinking his milk

"Because I SAID SO pig boy! Beside you guys ate all of the other ones, now hurry up and finish! We gotta start practicing!" she yelled back

"Ma 'dam fortress mommy" he mumbled before finishing off his 8th last donut, this time a glazed one

"thanks Helga, by the way did I miss anything?" he said, taking a bite of his round chocolate covered donut, taking a seat near Helga so he could hear what she had to say while the guys are telling jokes and some perverted jokes

"Then she told me 'your not doing it right!' then I was like 'that's what she said!'" Sid said, bursting into laughter with the support with stinky and Harold add an "Oooooooohhhh!" after of what he just said, laughing together.

"tech, what morons, anyways football head long story short, we are entered in a high school contest called '_Battle Of The Bands' _which it starts tonight, the winner will perform at the grand opening of the House Of Blues and there will music producers there to set an offer and if they like us, will get rich, famous, fans, records, tours here, London and France, have a perfume named after me, you know the whole nine yards Bucko."

"Do you know how many other bands we are competing with?"

"Don't tell the three stooges over, I don't want them to get worked up, they almost have a heart attack when I told them about the whole show tonight."

"Okay I won't."

"Phoebe told me about 15." she whispered in his ear

"15!?" he yelled out, causing Helga to jump back and rubbing her ears

"Ah! Jeez football head wait until I move away from your big mouth! I mean criminy! It's bad enough you made me temporarily blind and lost my memory but now deaf!? What's next!? Losing my voice for yelling at you so much or a broken leg or worst paralyzed!? She yelled back still playing with her ears

"I' am very sorry Helga I didn't mean to do that and please don't say things like that."

"What, I didn't hear that!"

"I said I'm sorry and I didn-!"

"What!"

"I said I'm sor-!"

"WHAT! SPEAK UP FOOTBALL HEAD I CANT HEAR YOU CAUSE YOU MADE ME GO DEAF!" she yelled, causing everyone laugh cause they knew she is just playing with him but Arnold didn't think so and felt guilty about it

"I'M SORRY!"

"WHAAATT!"

"SOR-."

"Hahahahaha I was only joking with you, you yellow haired beast! I heard you in the first place." Helga said still laughing

"That does right laugh it all up, laugh at my feelings." he said, he could help but smiled at her 'she is really beautiful when she laughs so peaceful and clam, why she can't show this side that I see in her' he thought.

"Ha-ha ahahaha AHAHAHAHA! Don't be a throw pillow Arnold I was only kidding." Helga said she caught herself staring into his eyes; they have been staring for each other of quite a while until Helga felt a slap on her cheek.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR PHEEBES!?" she yelled, covering her left cheek, turning her head to phoebes who was sitting back down next to Helga wiping her hands with a wet wipe.

"I'm sorry Helga but there was a fly on your cheek that you didn't notice and I told you but you didn't listen and so I no choice but to hit you but it got away sorry and your _welcome._" Phoebe said as she gave a wink to Helga who understood the real reason why she slapped her.

"_Thank you_ very much phoebes of getting the _fly_ off of me." She said as she gave phoebe the look of 'thanks for having my back phoebes but don't ever hit me again' look and phoebe return the look of 'I always got your back and I had to slap that dopy look on your face'

"So those 15 bands are from different high schools in our area or what?"

"Doi! Football head" turning her head to Arnold "so it will go to 15 down to 10 to 5 to an encore and if the music producers like us they will make an offer."

"But they won't like us." He said, drinking his milk and wiped his mouth with the napkin

"Why is that? Arnoldo!" said Helga with a snappy attitude with a death glare.

"Because hell girl, they will love us!"

"I see someone here is optimistic."

"Well somebody has to." they both said in the same time

"Jin-"

"JINX! Now you own me a soda, football head!"

"*signs* whatever you say Helga." Said Arnold, he got up, walked to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a yahoo soda, closed it and started to walk back and pulled a folded chair and sat in front of Helga, he handed her soda which she took and twisted the bottle cap off. She was about to drink until she look at him , smiled and Arnold knows what she is going to say and decided to get her back.

"That right football head whatever I say!" they both said at the same time

"WHAT! N-JIN-"

"JINX! Now _you _own_ me _a soda, oh and that's the last one by the way, imma buy more after school today"

"I don't own you nothing bucko!"

"Come on Helga! Play fair!"

"You want this pop? Fine!" she said, she licked the tip of the bottle

"Wait hel-."

"What? You don't want? Okay then!" she was about to drink it again but before her lips could touch the coldness of the tasty refreshment bottle, it was jerked away from the blond girl's hand onto a blond boy's hand and lips as he drank it.

"Aah that's some good soda, don't worry Helga, here I saved you some."

"No thanks Arnoldo, it has all of your ba-jee-bus in there."

"Aw Helga, I know you want some I mean it's not like we never shared germs before"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Come oonnn"

"I said no football head"

"Coomee oonnn"

"What part of NO do you not understand!?"

"The parts where I know you want some but won't admit it, I won't stop until you take it, so here take it!"

"No"

"Quit being stubborn and take it"

"NO"

"I reckoned I'll take it!" yelled stinky

"NO" they both shouted at him.

"Come Helga, take it, take it take it take it tttt-."

"ALRIGHT! FINE! IF I TAKE IT WOULD YOU STOP BEING ON MY CASE!"

"Why yes of course Miss Pataki, the court of yahoo soda will rest your case!" Arnold playful joked as he handed the bottle to her as she grabbed the soda of his hands

"smartass." She mumbled as she drinking all of it.

'_oh Arnold, how sweet and kind you are of letting me finish off the sweet cold refreshment that you have rightfully earned in this childish game we had played in which I had been dying to drink for the past couple of days, how is it that you knew I wanted it? I was trying to be kind in wanting and letting you finish it off and enjoy this tasty beverage in which has been with us since childhood. And yet you saved me some after I lost the match, no matter how many times I refused, my love you stood your ground and won the match, I will take your sweet, peppermint germs any day and anytime oh how I love you my Great Green Eyed Guardian Angel!..._Green Eyed Guardian Angel? Wow that's a keeper I gotta remember that one!_' _Helga thought to herself as she was done drinking it, she tossed it behind her causing it to crash in the ground and break.

"Helga, I think we should start practicing it's almost 7:30 and we cannot waste any more time if we want to be ready for the show tonight at 7."

"Oh right, right, right Pheebes, OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP! WE GOTTA START PRACTICE WE ARE GONNA DO SOME COVERS WHICH ARE 'BAD REP'AND CHERRYBOMB FOR THE FRIST ACT AND IF WE GET IN THE TOP 10, FOOTBALL HEAD WILL DO 'BY THE WAY' AND 'THE KIDS ARENT'T ALRIGHT' THEN IN THE TOP 5 IS 'PRETTY FLY' AND IN ENCORE I GOT A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR THAT!" Helga shouted.

Making her way to the equipment as the guys followed her move. They started to turn everything on and plug in everything, Arnold grab his electric guitar, Stinky with the other electric guitar, Sid the bass guitar, Harold the drummer, Helga with the mic, and phoebe who listens and judges, she's the manger.

"So what are we gonna play first Helga?"

"Hey how about Bad Rep. that song is so wicked awesome."

"No! 'By The Way'!"

"I reckoned we should play 'Pretty Fly!'"

"Pipe Down you Dolts! We already know how to play that song! What we going to play is the encore song."

"Which is?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet Arnoldo!"

"Okay, so how does it go?"

"Let me get to that, okay each of you have received a music note with lyrics on Saturday I am I correct?

"Yah." they all said

"You all practice it every day and hour Right?" she said in a bitter tone

"Of course we did Helga I don't think anyone wants to feel the wrath Ol'Besty, am I right guys?" Arnold said, he looked back at the guys who were looking at Helga who was waving her fist at them, terrified they nodded as Helga lower her fist to let ol'besty rest for now.

"Good cause now we are going to put it together and gonna practice it without the notes until it time to go to school understood?"

They nodded.

"Good! Harold takes it away!" she yelled

"Huh, oh, right." he said, the band got into their position, Harold raised his drumsticks up and hitting them against each other making a _clicking _sound.

"1...2...3...GO!"

* * *

_**what do ya think? what is that special song? will it help them win?**_

_**songs are:**_

_**Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**_

_**Cherrybomb-The Runaways**_

_**By The Way- Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

_**Pretty Fly and The Kids Arent Alright- The Offspring**_


	3. Saved By The Bell

NOTE: SORRY EVERYONE TAKING TO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IVE BEEN BUSY WITH BIRTHDAYS ITS CARZY ANYWAYS I FOUND SOME TIME CAUSE I DIDNT WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT ANY LONGER..I FEEL BAD FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG..I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

* * *

Chapter 3

Saved by the bell

"Wow that was great! Although, Harold you should slow down a bit and Sid try to keep up, but other than that you guys are absolutely amazing!" Yelled phoebe clapping and cheering for her friends.

"I really like this song, who wrote it?" Arnold ask as he rest his guitar on the guitar stand he bought.

"well you better I worked hard on it" she said taking off her jacket and wrap it around her waist.

"Wait, you wrote this Helga?"

"Did I shudder football head?"

"Willikers we didn't know you write songs."

"There are lots of things you dolts don't know about me."

"Boy Howdy that's so wicked awesome Helga."

"Yah well I am a pretty amazing person cowboy."

"Hahahaha well now that we are done here lets head over to mickey's dog pound and get something to eat I'm really hungry!" Harold said. He got up from his drum sets and head over to sit down on the.

"You paying big boy? Cause I got breakfast for you goons." Helga said, walked off stage and sat down next to phoebe to chat about something while the boys handle on who is going to pay for the meal.

"Well I know it's my turn to buy lunch after school so it up to you, Harold and stinky" said Arnold walking off stage and sat down on the couch with the two girls who were talking about different topic.

"so who is gonna be guys." Sid said.

"Well I reckon Harold should. on the account of he is the one who suggested in the first place." Stinky Suggested.

"Yah but w-who says I have to pay for everyone." Said Harold.

"Come on Harold we need to follow the our code!" shouted Stinky.

"Yah all for one and one for all!" shouted Sid folding his arms.

"That's not what happened last time when it was your turn!" Harold shouted back.

"I WAS MUGED!" yelled Sid.

"But Helga got your money back after that right?" Asked Stink.y

"Yah later that day after Arnold pay for brunch.. what's your excuse stink." Sid asked.

"Well I on the other hand didn't had money at the time on the account of Harold didn't pay me back of the bet we had". Stinky said, looking down at Harold.

"THAT WAS A LOUSY BET!" yell Harold.

The three did nothing but argue. At first Arnold, Helga, and phoebe found this quite amusing and actually place a bet on who is gonna pay at the end. But as minutes went by the situation was going nowhere and time was running short for the teens. Until Helga finally had enough and was about to yell at them but Arnold beat her to it.

"Hey you guys have been arguing at each other for the pass."

"15 minutes to be exact."

"Thanks phoebe. The point is we're wasting time and I have an idea how to settle this."

"You do?" said the three teens.

Arnold smiled and nodded. He walked back to the table and asked phoebe if he could have a paper, thanking her he ripped it up in to three pieces then wrote their names, put them in his hat and raised it up high.

"Who would like to do the honor?"

"That would be me bucko."

Helga got up and walked towards Arnold, who got a bit taller than her over the years. Before she could reveal the name on the paper she got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"Double or nothing."

"Deal" whispered back.

"Sweet.. now Harold drum roll."

Harold walked over his drum set and started to drum roll.

"Alright…so the loser is…...Shit."

* * *

"That would be eighteen dollars" said the cashier.

"Aww they done rise the price up 50 cent more…This really bits" stinky whined giving the cashier a twenty bucks.

"Thank you and enjoy your meal" she handed stinky back the left over cash. He waited by the pickup window for the food while the others went to sit in the front row.

* * *

"hahaha I can't believe I won yay." said the childish petite teen.

"Yah yah you just got lucky, enjoy my ten bucks Pheebes." said Helga as give phoebe her money.

"Yah will next time I'll beat both of you." Arnold said giving his ten bucks to her.

"Oh I'm sure you will Arnold and don't worry Helga I'll have a blast haha." Phoebe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Damn where's Stinko with the food I'm starving!" said Helga looking around.

"Be patient he's coming." Arnold said putting always his homework that he was working on.

"Here yall go" said Stinky passing the food to his friends.

"You'll be pretty surprised of how patient I really am football head."

"Pretty yes, patient not so sure." said Arnold as he took a bite of his hot dog. Helga being off guard of what he said she spit out her drink with her face red while the others started to laugh, finally for what seem like years for miss Pataki which only take about 2 minutes of laughter to die down.

"Hey Helga did you do the extra credit assignment that Mr. Simmons gave us." Sid said.

"Yah boot the last foo question I jut BS it." said Helga talking with her mouth ful.l

"I still can't believe we have him as our teacher again and the whole dang class too it like 4th and 5th grade again." Stinky commented.

"I'm sure he is stalking us." Arnold said.

"Yah as weird as he is I absolutely like having him as our teacher again" said phoebe.

"How so" asked Helga.

"well for one he is still the same as always, two the class is fun and comfortable cause we all know each other , and three it's easy to distract him off topic" phoebe explained taking a bite of her hog dog.

Everyone one was eating at this moment, once they were done they decided to start walking even though class won't start until 20 minutes and the school wasn't far from where mickey's dog pound. They came across Gerald field and decide to play a quick game of catch. Time when by and the teens were having to much fun like back in the good old days like they were kids, until.

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

"Did you guys heard that." Asked Arnold.

"yup" said Helga.

"What the heck was that.."

"I think it was.." said Sid.

"It sounded like.." phoebe said.

"THE BELL!" they yelled out. Without a second later they got their bags and started to run as fast and quickly as they could to get to school.

* * *

"Quite down class…YALL CAN SHUT UP NOW" the teacher yelled out as the class stop talking and listen

"Okay first things first roll call"

"Andrew Adams"

" Here"

"Emily Anderson"

"Here"

"Jamal Beets"

"Sup"

"Harold Berman"

"…."

"Harold Berman!"

"…"

"Absen" he was about to mark Harold absent but was cut off by the classroom door being burst open.

"Well well well nice of all of yous to show up to class... DETENTION!"

"For what!" Helga shouted.

"Being late to my class!"

"Actually the second bell has not ring yet. And you said before school started is to be in class before the second bell rin-" said Helga as she was cut off by the sound of the second bell.

"We are on time."

"….don't let this happen again miss Pataki, the six of you take your seat." He said as he when back to lecturing. While they went to go take their seat at the back row.

"phew saved by the bell." They said to themselves.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IM WORKING ON 4 RIGHT NOW HOPEFULLY IT WONT BE LONG THIS IS ONE AGAIN SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
